Cómplices ayer y siempre
by RBAlways423
Summary: La vida de Kate y Rick cambió por completo el día que sus padres se enamoraron y decidieron dejar de ser solteros para compartir una familia. Ambos tenían diez años y estaban tan acostumbrados a estar solos que al principio fue infierno adaptarse. Con el tiempo compartieron muchas cosas y se aceptaron. Hasta que un dia asesinaron a sus padres misteriosamente y los dos se separaron.
1. El regreso

Si es que le encanta vivir sola, llegar del curro y encontrarse con la paz que en comisaría parece imposible. No está de acuerdo en que venga un gilipollas a querer cargarse todo eso por un capricho. Es que tiene que ser una broma joder, es millonario y encima famoso ahora mismo podría estar en una lujosa suite en el medio de Manhattan. Apuesta que todo esto se trata de querer sacarla de sus casillas, eso siempre lo ha disfrutado y ya que esta de paso por la ciudad no piensa perder la oportunidad de putearla como tantas veces en el pasado. Ha venido a restregarle en la cara su dinero, ella siempre le dijo que terminaría debajo de un puente por lo vago que era pero resulta que ahora es el escritor del momento y el soltero de oro.

-Ni de coña vas a quedarte en mi casa- Kate sigue arrastrando las maletas hasta la puerta queriendo borrar la imagen de aquel hombre que encima le recordaba cosas muy dolorosas

-Es nuestro apartamento, entiende que no me voy a quedar en un hotel teniendo un sitio que es mío por derecho si tanto te molesta puedes marcharte te pago lo que quieras- el hombre sube las mangas de su camisa tratando de ocultar lo divertido que le resulta la reacción de ella

- Encima te haces el chulo, sabes que no conozco a nadie mas despreciable que tu- deja caer las maletas con fuerza sabiendo que no puede hacer mucho, que tiene razón también es su apartamento el testamento lo dice muy claro

- Deberías darle un abrazo a tu hermanastro, hace mas de 10 años que no se nada de ti y estas mejor de lo que me esperaba te has puesto mas tetas o algo- fija sus ojos azules en el escote de la detective

-Eres imbécil, exactamente cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte en la ciudad- Rick ha venido a promocionar su nuevo libro no tiene ni idea de cuanto durará pero piensa disfrutar cada momento con ella

-Confiesa que te alegras de verme, cuando tomé un avión a Londres estuviste llorando por meses- asegura buscando la cafetera después de un largo viaje en avión necesita cafeína

- Tu lo flipas el que te fueses fue lo mejor que pudo sucederme, así que te lo agradezco- sube la escalera intentando alejarse de alguna manera de aquella realidad, el muy capullo vino queriendo guerra y la va a tener

* * *

><p>A veces siente un poco de remordimiento, tiene la sensación de haberse marchado en el peor momento aunque era imposible que saliese de su boca, ella le necesitaba y solo supo huir para salvarse dejándola en la miseria. Ella no supo lidiar con la muerte de sus padres, quiso consolarse con el alcohol, con las drogas y él tampoco supo hacer mucho por impedirlo. Fue una etapa muy dura, ambos eran unos críos de veinte años que se vieron obligados a madurar de repente. Durante el tiempo que ha estado lejos no ha parado de preguntarse que hubiese pasado de quedarse a protegerla y era extraño pero una simple sonrisa de ella en sus sueños valía mas que sus días de fama.<p>

-¿Esta viendo alguien?- es la primera pregunta que se le viene a la mente y no lo puede evitar Lannie tiene que saberlo siempre fue muy cercana a Kate, alguien tan incondicional que soportó a su lado los momentos difíciles

-Tiene un novio pijo no creo que la relación dure mucho, Kate se lia con los chicos que sabe no van a formar parte de su vida- no piensa repetirlo pero siempre le ha reprochado a Rick su decisión de borrarse por perseguir su fama aunque se alegra por todo lo que ha conseguido

-Después de conocer su lado rebelde no me entra en la cabeza como es que mi querida hermanastra es una detective y de las buenas- las vueltas que da la vida la Kate que recuerda es muy diferente a esta que esta descubriendo poco a poco

-Tampoco tiene mucho sentido que seas un novelista de éxito cuando lo único que hacías en la escuela era tirarle sillas a las maestras- le recuerda que también tiene un pasado tormentoso

-Pasar por aquello me cambió la vida- recuerda la muerte de su padre junto a la madre de Kate y lo difícil que fue para los dos aquella tragedia

- Me alegra mucho tu regreso Rick, no se si va ser por mucho tiempo pero creo que a Kate le hará mucho bien tenerte cerca- en el fondo ella sabe que los dos son unos cabezotas pero se quieren mucho

- No se, creo que ahora me odia mas que antes no me ha tirado las maletas por el balcón de milagro- sospecha

-Déjamelo a mi trataré que no sea tan dura contigo machote- sonríen los dos

* * *

><p>De vez en cuando a la detective se le hace difícil dormir la imagen de su madre en aquel callejón le viene a la cabeza y se siente impotente, indefensa, derrotada. Se hizo policía para acabar con toda esa incertidumbre y resulta que no ha logrado nada. Baja por un vaso de agua lo necesita urgente, pasa por la habitación de su hermanastro y maldice su presencia, es la razón por la cual el pasado esta noche no puede dejarla tranquila. No cree necesario encender la luz conoce cada rincón del apartamento y sin duda no esperaba chocarse con un hombre en medio del salón, un hombre que por lo visto va en calzoncillos. Se aparta rápidamente para iluminar la oscuridad y reprocharle por su falta de cordura.<p>

-Que cojones haces desnudo en mi salón- ha pasado de estar asustada a sentirse totalmente cabreada y malhumorada

- Si estas cansada de ver tíos en pelotas, encima que me he dejado el bóxer por respeto a ti- se defiende como puede y disimuladamente repasa las vistas que le brinda el pijama de su Kate

-Vete a la mierda solo he venido a por un poco de agua- le da la espalda y sigue a la cocina no piensa darle el gusto de verla sufrir

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, tuviste una pesadilla solías tener muchas- se acerca preocupado

- Tu de que vas, si quieres ayudarme vete de mi vida cuanto antes- rechaza su apoyo

* * *

><p>Odia madrugar pero tiene una firma de libros y su agente tiene muy mala leche después de que la dejase plantada y muy cachonda hace aproximadamente un mes, las mujeres no se le dan muy bien y es que cuando escucha la palabra compromiso le da por correr o tirarse de la ventana. Ajusta su corbata y justo cuando esta a punto de salir un guaperas aparece frente a su puerta<p>

-¿Tu quien eres?- el moreno no logra explicarse que hace otro hombre en el apartamento de su novia

-Richard Castle, ¿tu?- se imagina que se trata del Barbie que ya le habían advertido

-¿El escritor?- menciona sorprendido y a Rick no le queda mas remedio que asentir- mi madre es muy fan- sonríe luciendo como un tonto- yo soy Josh el novio de Kate extiende su mano

- Si te estas preguntando que pinto en casa de tu novia, soy su hermanastro- confiesa aceptando el saludo y despejando las dudas que pueda tener aquel fantasma

-Nunca me había hablado de ti- no deja de sentirse menos, Kate jamás le toma en serio ni nunca lo hará

-No se lo tomes a mal, no soy su hermano favorito- se marcha dejando un novio completamente pensativo

* * *

><p>Con la excusa de haberse olvidado la llave decide pasarse por la comisaría para pedirle a Kate su copia, claro la curiosidad de saber como era el sitio donde trabajaba era mas grande que sus ganas de entrar al apartamento. Es increíble, el hecho de escribir novelas de misterio le hace adorar aquel sitio lleno de historias, de misterios, de gente que entrega su vida a la justicia. No esperaba causar un alboroto ni llegó a plantearse ser reconocido pero una mujer comenzó el alboroto al pedirle un autógrafo, unos cuantos no se enteraron de quien era pero igual hicieron un circulo a su alrededor. Cuando Kate se percató de lo que sucedía tuvo ganas de dispararle, sin embargo se controló y lo arrastró a la sala de descanso<p>

-No te consiento que hagas esto, una cosa es que invadas mi espacio personal pero mi trabajo es sagrado te enteras- le reprocha

- Lo sé, no fue mi intención me he dejado la llave vine a pedirte las tuyas- se siente muy pequeño delante esta Kate, se ha convertido en una mujer desafiante, poderosa, demasiado gigante ante sus ojos

-Claro había olvidado lo irresponsable que puedes ser, y por cierto muchísimas gracias por la bronca que me buscaste con Josh- lo acusa refiriéndose a lo sucedido en la mañana

-No es mi culpa que vayas por el mundo negando mi existencia- lo único que desea es formar parte de su vida de nuevo da igual de que manera

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que se borró de un día para otro- hurga en la herida

- Lo siento- se acerca y ella retracta lo que ha dicho

-No lo hagas estar a mi lado te hubiera destruido- aparta la mirada

-Por que eres tan dura contigo misma, eres extraordinaria no fui mas que un cobarde por apartarte de mi- acaricia el rostro de su hermanastra quien de inmediato se arrepiente del acercamiento que ha surgido entre los dos

-El caso es que ya nada de eso me importa

Continuará...


	2. Necesidad

Es tiempo de esconder todos sus libros en el trastero de ninguna manera piensa alimentar su ego, jamás le contaría que cada vez que pasaba por una tienda y encontraba sus novelas las compraba sin importar que estuviesen repetidas, solo por sentir que una parte de aquel chico continuaba entre sus manos. Es excesivamente importante, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle que la razón por la cual quiso apartarle es muy difícil de asimilar, no todo el mundo vería correcto sus sentimientos hacia él. Recuerda perfectamente la ultima gran discusión que tuvieron, cuando él tuvo que sacarla a rastras de un bar y le acusó de ser una puta con lagrimas en sus ojos, sinceramente no soportó la idea de que ella se acostase con varios chicos incluso a la vez. Cometió muchísimos errores porque la rabia que siente contra el mundo es agraviante.

Es gracioso ahora tiene el chance de rectificar, de apoyarse en él y recuperar la relación, a veces tormentosa, a veces pacifica, pero siempre perfecta. El caso es que sigue sintiéndose incomoda aceptando su presencia, muchísimo mas teniendo en cuenta que ya no solo es un muchacho irresistible y elegante, tiene que reconocer que su hermanastro se ha convertido en un hombre alto, fuerte, masculino, de todos modos galante, con esas camisas ajustadas y ese porte de quien quiere comerse el mundo. Las mujeres interesadas no deben ser un problema para él normal que no se haya casado a lo mejor se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo con múltiples fulanas, él fue un chico sensible pero se ha transformado en un mujeriego de primera, lo dicen todas las revistas, recuerda haber leído un articulo que lo acusaban de ser un enfermo sexual.

-¿Cómo estoy?- se ha pasado horas cambiándose mil veces de ropa tiene una presentación en la noche y quiere lucirse

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda- trata de ignorarlo completamente cerrando con candado el sitio donde esconde todos sus libros

-Que es eso que no quieres compartir nunca hubo secreto entre nosotros Kate- sabe perfectamente que lo que guarda tiene que ser importante

-La curiosidad sigue teniendo tu firma- esconde la llave en su bolsillo

-No hubiese llegado a donde estoy si fuese diferente, ha llamado tu Barbie dice que viene a ver una peli en la noche- le informa

-Deja de llamarle Barbie- le reprocha es un cretino y no tiene derecho a ponerle motes a su novio

-El tío se saca las cejas, y va mas depilado que tu, ¿cómo quieres que le llame?- se burla

-No quiero que le llames nada, no quiero que te metas en mi vida quiero que esto acabe y vuelvas a tu aventura inglesa- pierde la paciencia en cada discusión

* * *

><p>La cosa con Josh se esta enfriando un poquito, el doctor no sabe nada mas que pasarse después de las guardias y quedarse dormido en el sofá. No es un tipo divertido, respira por su trabajo y a ella le gusta que sea así de responsable pero resulta que últimamente no se entienden en nada, o mejor dicho no hablan de nada. No han salido en meses y cree que por venir con una pizza ya le tiene ganada. Ahora mismo preferiría estar en comisaría haciendo papeleo que estarle oyendo roncar. Y encima el idiota de Rick no aparece, a saber con quien se ha ido a celebrar su exitazo en la tele. Lo jodido es que le moleste imaginárselo sonriendo con otra. Por eso cuando el ruido en la puerta le sorprende esboza una pequeña sonrisa al menos no se quedó durmiendo con ninguna rubia pesada.<p>

-Pizza, justo lo que necesitaba- se sienta con cuidado en el sillón para no despertar al novio perfecto que esta durmiendo en los hombros de Kate justo al lado en el sofá

-Que pasa Richard, no tuviste manjar suficiente en la fiesta- se burla ya estaba comenzando a extrañarle de vez en cuando y la manera en que muerde la pizza es magistral en todas sus letras

-Tuve que salir huyendo, mi publicista quiere violarme- confiesa sin dejar de saborear la comida

-No te veo diciéndole que no a una mujer, ¿acaso no te gusta?- curiosea se alegra de tener alguien con quien conversar que no sea de operaciones y de misiones caritativas aunque el tema no le convenza

-Que va si tiene un culo espectacular y se lo monta como quiere en la cama pero es que si repito se creerá que llegaré a ponerle un anillo- comenta intentando no fijarse mucho en las piernas de Kate

-Es extraño oírte hablar así el Rick que yo recuerdo solo buscaba a la chica ideal no es este que se conforma con saltar de cama en cama en busca de placer- no es lo mismo leerlo en una revista que darse cuenta con sus propios ojos lo mucho que ha cambiado

- El Rick que tu recuerdas tuvo que olvidar lo que le hacia feliz por pura supervivencia- responde con toda honestidad

- Yo creo que ese Rick sigue estando vivo- no quiere aproximarse pero es inevitable

-A lo mejor tienes pero se sufre menos con esta nueva versión creeme

* * *

><p>Odia los casos raros, cuando el asesino es un psicópata que intenta jugársela y pretende que se rompa la cabeza descifrando cada pista, odia ponérselo en bandeja y darle ese gusto pero es su trabajo, no hay nada mejor que callarles la boca al final y meterlos tras las rejas. No tiene ni idea de que significado pueda tener lo escrito en aquel papel, Lannie lo encontró en la mano de la victima, lo estaba cerrando con fuerza en sus puños<p>

-Ya se que no me pagas por darte ideas pero y si lo consultas con tu nuevo compañero de piso- la morena pretende un acercamiento entre los dos hermanastros

-No voy a compartir información de mi caso con un escritor inmaduro que va por ahí firmando tetas- cree dejarlo bien claro

-Sabes mejor que nadie que Rick entiende de estas cosas y puede echarte un cable- insiste

-No lo entiendes, si cree que le necesito no me dejará en paz y se quedará a molestar- no piensa darle mas razones para que se quede lo mejor es que todo vuelva a la normalidad

- Kate nunca antes te hice esta pregunta pero, ¿te gusta Rick?, es eso te sientes atraída por él y por eso quieres que se vaya- siempre ha tenido la sospecha pero su amiga es muy cerrada con sus asuntos personales

-Cuando pensaba que habías tocado tu limite me vienes con esto, dormíamos juntos desde los diez años que te hace pensar que tengo ese tipo de pensamiento con ese idiota- nadie le había tocado ese tema y ahora se siente al punto de explotar simplemente a la defensiva

-Pues eso, que ustedes dos siempre fueron uña y carne no me cabe en la cabeza cuando eso dejó de existir y si tiene que ver con ese deseo que veo en tus ojos cuando lo miras- pone todas sus cartas sobre la mesa esperando una respuesta que no escuchará

-Esta conversación esta cerrada para siempre

* * *

><p>Le urge encontrar una manera sutil de pedirle su opinión sin parecer desesperada o dependiente. Hace horas que esta escuchando música entretenido, le parece inteligente dejar caer el papel con la esperanza de que pueda recogerlo pero ni puto caso . A la hora de comer lo deja sobre la mesa y nada parece que el muy cretino anda por otro planeta vamos que no se entera de nada a valientes horas se le ocurre pasar de todo. Esta a punto de desistir cuando casi pierde el equilibrio y termina en sus brazos, la pista por fin logra llamar su atención aunque eso signifique que la deje caer a ella en el sofá demasiado sorprendido.<p>

-Tu estas tonto- se queja de la caída

-¿Dónde has sacado esto?- pregunta con un brillo raro en sus ojos

- La victima lo llevaba en el bolsillo- explica-te suena de algo

- Acabo de resolver tu caso- sonríe como un niño pequeño

- Ya en serio, ¿vas drogado o que?- sospechaba que tuviese una idea de aquellos símbolos pero de ahí a resolver todo con una simple hojeada no hay quien se lo crea y mas cuando ella lo ha tenido en sus narices y no ha visto nada

- Que me darías si te digo el nombre de tu asesino- sugiere

-Pues nada, no tengo un duro- le advierte

-Me conformo con que me pongas en tu informe y me dejes hacer el arresto contigo- le guiña el ojo

- Por favor explícame como es que conoces al asesino mirando un segundo esta mierda de pista- resopla indignada

-Sígueme

* * *

><p>Ya puede agradecer todos esos años estudiando la mente de varios psicópatas, los símbolos romanos le llevaron hasta uno de los asesinos mas buscados, ese que tiene tatuado cada una de esas letras en su espalda y llevaba años saliéndose con la suya perseguido por las organizaciones mas importantes.<p>

-Quien te iba a decir que te ayudaría a resolver uno de los casos mas importantes de tu carrera- ahora nadie le puede parar

-¿Cómo sabias exactamente que ese tipo tenía un tatuaje similar en su espalda- sospecha

-Tengo algunos contactos y muchos me deben favores- no para de sonreír y ella no para de odiarlo- tu víctima debió descubrir que nuestro delincuente en cuestión robó el patrimonio de sus padres para cuando quiso hacer justicia terminó cavando su propia tumba

-Gracias por tu valiosa aportación- es divertido trabajar con él es extraño la manera en la que se emociona hablando de asesinatos

-Ahora si que me merezco un abrazo, ¿no crees?- al principio no logra estrecharle, ni siquiera aceptarle pero le tiene tan cerca y tan entregado al momento, que al final todo eso logra conmoverla. Sus brazos siempre le han dado una sensación de protección y a la vez de peligro

Luego vuelve la incomodidad y ella se siente amenazada porque el que fuese su compañero en la vida hace muchisimo tiempo atras huele muy bien, y se siente muy bien y esta muy bien en todo los sentidos

-Sigo queriendo que te vayas cuanto antes- mira nerviosa hacia el suelo

-Todos me han dicho que hace mucho no te veían tan cómoda o con ganas de reír, no crees que ya va siendo hora que aceptes que quizás me necesitas que todo hubiese sido mas fácil si me hubieses dejado remar a tu lado- esta vez no piensa retroceder así como así

-No te das cuenta que todo pasó por nuestra culpa o es que ya olvidaste todo lo sucedió, si tu conciencia está limpia quiero que sepas que la mía no lo está y que sigo pensando que dejarte entrar en mi vida es el error mas grande que pude cometer


	3. Sensaciones

Ya no es que tenga mucho por hacer en Nueva York pero ha decidido quedarse un tiempo extra, respirar viejos recuerdos y ver si así logra inspirarse para su próximo best seller. Claramente no puede dejar a Kate fuera de sus razones cuando quizás es la primera, muere por demostrarle que ellos no tienen porqué dormir con la condena y si se perdonase así misma seria feliz como merece serlo. Esa vida que lleva encerrada en una burbuja con un novio fantasma y una rutina moribunda no es lo ideal para una mujer que si se lo plantease podría llegar a la cima en cuestión de segundos. Puede fingir un millón de veces que le odia pero ya esta bastante acostumbrado a soportar los palos, a no entender su desconfianza y a luchar cada día con tal de que ella logre sonreír por momentos.

No pudo evitar comprar un televisor gigante y moderno para la sala, así verían las películas los dos juntos como antes, comentarían los partidos y se dormirían de madrugada. Aunque ella no lo crea, se ha pasado años extrañándola lamentándose porque no tenia alguien a su lado, ese alguien que lo entendiese cuando hablara de sus pasiones. Quizás se alegre cuando vuelva de comisaria y se fije en la sorpresa, ahora podrá ver las series que tanto le gustan con una mayor calidad. Gina no se explica muy bien que esta sucediendo, Rick esta muy cambiado y ahora le viene con eso de que se quiere quedar

-No se para que necesitas otro televisor- esta tan ilusionado que parece un niño y su editora está perdiendo la paciencia

-Es un regalo para mi hermana, ¿qué te parece?- la verdad es que se ve mucho mejor

-Me parece que te has vuelto loco, nunca debimos venir a Nueva York, primero te follas a tu publicista en el avión y luego no le contestas el teléfono me quieres decir como se puede trabajar con tu irresponsabilidad la tía ahora esta dispuesta a hundir tu carrera si no la llamas- esto se le esta yendo de las manos a la rubia

-Eso es porque es una inmadura, tu y yo hemos follado varias veces y no ha pasado nada- resta importancia a lo que esta por suceder

-Creo que no sabes que hay mujeres que prefieren a un hombre que no lo llame follar y que sea capaz de comenzar una relación estable- ella puede no decirlo pero también se siente usada por el escritor

-Pues ese hombre no soy yo

* * *

><p>El teléfono no ha parado de sonar esta semana y eso que se quejaba de no tener demasiados casos pues ahora solo quiere tener dos horitas para cerrar los ojos ya que no ha parado ni un instante, lo bueno es que Josh esta en África y esta libre para depositar el cansancio sobre su almohada. Bueno eso suponiendo que el pesado escritor no este en plan de amargarle el día, es demasiado lo que tiene que soportar, al principio vivía saliendo por entrevistas, reuniones en fin por esas cosas de publicidad pero es que ahora vive rondando de un lado a otro de la casa con su portátil y encima sin camisa, se cree que es muy divertido andar en calzoncillos, dice que es una manía que así se concentra mejor, puede ser pero es que los que están a su alrededor se concentran menos por su gracia.<p>

-Donde coño esta mi tele- le grita con los ojos abiertos

-Te he regalado este pedazo de plasma y me preguntas por el escaparate ese que compraste con tu primer sueldo-bueno al parecer no se lo va a tomar nada bien

-Puedes meterte por el culo tu plasma, regrésame mi tele- insiste quitándose la chaqueta porque ahora mismo esta muy tensa y tiene ganas de matar a ese alguien

-Veras es que no puede ser la he dejado en la basura- no deja de mirar el arma de Kate aquí puede ocurrir un accidente muy imprevisto

-¿Qué has dejado que?, ya estas buscándola y mas te vale que siga ahí- no ha parado de repetirle durante tres semanas que no quiere nada de su dinero y a la primera oportunidad le compra una tele de 9,999.98 este tío es un flipado

-Vaya chorrada, nadie se llevaría esa tele si es de la época de los dinosaurios- no le ha venido nada bien su desprecio

-Me da igual es mi tele y la compré con mi sudor es que no lo entiendes- menciona

-Lo único que entiendo es que rechazas mi dinero como si fuese robado que yo también he trabajado para tenerlo que tiene de malo que quiera hacerle un regalo a la persona mas importante de mi vida- ahora ella queda con la boca cerrada y ganas de desaparecer como puede ser tan cretino y tan dulce a la vez

* * *

><p>Como todo un idiota estuvo dando vueltas por la calle con un frío que te cagas y nada de aquel maldito televisor si es que peor no pueden ir las cosas. Ahora esta desayunando frente a ella que desde ayer no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra casi mejor que no esta preparado para la lista de insultos que va a pronunciar cuando se de cuenta de que no ha recuperado la tele.<p>

-Antes de que me armes un pollo de los tuyos, estuve buscando como loco tu tele creo que me va a dar hasta fiebre y ni rastros- es mejor que comiencen a poner las cosas sobre la mesa

- Querrás decir el cacharro que estaba adornando mi sala- sigue dolida pero al menos ahora esta irónica

-Venga ya hagamos las pases, no puede ser que ahora nos peleemos hasta por un televisor que parecemos dos críos joder yo solo quería darte una sorpresa nunca te he regalado nada- intenta disculparse

-Tienes razón ayer vine un poco frustrada del trabajo y lo tomé contigo gracias por tu regalo- después de todo no puede pelearle por lo que hace-aunque no lo necesitaba-recalca

-Si me dejaras ir contigo a comisaría podría ayudarte a tu jefe le caigo bien- lo que le faltaba por escuchar- al menos estarás menos frsutrada

-Es que eres la leche, estamos por arreglarlo y me sacas ese tema que te tengo dicho que mi trabajo no es un juego puedes hasta salir herido no tienes ningún tipo de entrenamiento- es un cabezotas, testarudo y se cree que todo es un juego

-Prometo ir siempre detrás de ti, te cubriré la espalda- le hace mucha ilusión resolver asesinatos en vivo y en directo

- Es que no se que sigues haciendo aquí tu editora me dijo que ya terminaste los compromisos, por que no regresas a Londres estabas muy inspirado por allá quizás cambiar de aire te ha venido mal- a estas alturas ni ella quiere que se vaya es que en el fondo se divierte con sus cosas, es muy torpe cuando quiere

-Bueno ya tu ganas déjame en la morgue con Lannie que me aburro- se levanta para irse con ella

- Una cosa te quede clara no quiero mas regalos caros y ponte alguna ropa por favor que no estas en una playa nudista- es increíble lo mucho que se le marca las abdominales y todo lo demás

* * *

><p>Al final siguieron directo hasta comisaría si es que aunque ella no lo diga necesita de su experiencia y de su sobrada capacidad de leerle las mentes a los asesinos. Estar cerca de ella le inspira, es capaz de percibir su respiración agitada, su olor a cerezas, sus ganas de ejercer el control, nunca conoció una mujer tan segura de si misma, tan fuerte y a la vez tan vulnerable, es increíble y le gusta perder la cabeza por un rato concentrado en sus manías, en sus palabras, cada vez que cambia de emisora buscando la canción ideal y cuando la encuentra sonríe levemente de la manera mas tierna. Como una mujer así puede conformarse con vivir de forma tan monótona, con un hombre que no la aprecia y de seguro no le da ilusión a sus días.<p>

Es bellísima, ha cambiado mucho y el pelo largo le sienta fenomenal, recuerda haberla visto desnuda un par de veces en su adolescencia y tener que salir corriendo a por una ducha fría de inmediato. Es de esas mujeres que te dejan con la boca abierta aún cuando no han comenzado a desnudarse. Esos pantalones vaqueros son una tortura y la idea de ir detrás de ella le esta comenzando a gustar mucho mas, la manera en la que esa mujer se mueve al caminar debería ser un pecado. Ella presiona el ascensor y se da cuenta de lo raro que está desde que se bajaron del auto.

-¿Te pasa algo?, estas un poco rojo- si supiera que todo eso es a causa de su manera tan sexy de actuar con naturalidad en todo momento

-Todas las detectives vienen así a trabajar- no sabe ni lo que esta diciendo

-¿Así como? – pregunta

-Perdona pero es que ni tu escote ni tu trasero permiten que me concentre- lo único que le faltaba sigue siendo un salido de primera

-Pues te vas a casa y ya está- intenta no parecer afectada

-Procuraré fijarme lo menos posible- se sube las mangas de la camisa porque siente calor y unas ganas de desfogarse

- No mejor procura no fijarte en absoluto porque si te pillo una sola vez mirándome el culo te arranco eso que tienes allá abajo- tiene que estar mal para que encima le ponga hasta sus amenazas va tener que volver al psicólogo porque sus sentimientos hacia Kate han crecido en grandes proporciones desde que volvió a mirarla a los ojos y son muchas las sensaciones que le corren en la sangre


	4. Mi problema eres tu

De ha poco se vuelve adicto a cada movimiento de caderas, debe tratarse de una enfermedad, no hay otra manera de explicarlo, como puede ser que ella cause tantos estragos en su mente. Es que se muere por hablarlo con alguien que no le juzgue, porque siente que le adora incluso por las mañanas cuando baja a por café con su pijama de Mickey, con su pelo despeinado y sus ojos arrugados daría mas que su vida por abrazarla tan fuerte como pueda y confesarle que desde la primera vez supo lo que ahora esta gritando su corazón con mas fuerza que nunca. Esta ultima semana ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de acompañarla a comisaría, si es que verla allí ejercer el poder, sobreponerse por encima de todos desafiar el bien y el mal con tanto coraje. demuestra ser mas poderosa que cualquier hombre, y eso le hipnotiza. Besarla como quiere es imposible, no solo tiene novio también es la chica mas especial que ha conocido, la que se merece el cielo y el solo puede ofrecerle una historia complicada. Siempre sintió celos de cada niño que se le acercaba, se liaba a hostias con aquel que le lanzara piropos, amenazaba a todos los idiotas que pretendían lastimarla.

El psicólogo le aconseja que hable con ella y le cuente como se ha sentido todos estos años pero es que Kate jamás lo entendería si es que desde que pasó los que pasó ella solo se empeña en recriminarle, nunca mas ha escuchado una sola de sus palabras. Los mejor es que se olvide de todo, fingir que nada le pasa y seguir adelante como siempre tratando de tragarse las heridas que provocan el verla caminar de la mano de otro hombre. Ya se ha planteado el volver a Londres pero no quiere huir de forma tan radical, de alguna manera debe recuperar los años perdidos con ella porque el vacío que siente es insoportable. Sabia que cuando se volviese a enfrentar con aquella mirada saldría perdiendo y le dio igual porque la extrañaba tanto que ya se estaba comenzando a desvelar con mas frecuencia imaginándose que lo necesitaría, que a lo mejor el peligro la asechaba y estaba esperando a que la rescatase. Lo cierto es que Kate no necesita puños de escudo ella sola sabe defenderse pero se olvida de que lo que mas necesita es perdonar y eso es algo que ha empeorado con el tiempo, es orgullosa, intransigente y muy obstinada en ocasiones.

-¿Vas a salir?- ella pregunta con tono de resentimiento ha notado lo mucho que la esquiva hace unas semanas lo que no entiende es porque no se larga si ya ni la mira

- He quedado, ¿no te importa?- sacude su cabello logrando desconcentrarla es un príncipe de pies a cabeza

-Por supuesto que no tu puedes salir cuantas mas veces mejor así me dejas el piso libre como tiene que ser- enciende la tele para mostrarse sin interés

-Oye tu novio no vendrá muy tarde no me gustaría dejarte sola- se sienta en el sofá aun debatiéndose entre salir de marcha o quedarse

-No tienes que cuidarme Rodgers ya no soy una niña- él sonríe por su respuesta

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas así, odiaba cuando lo hacías en el cole- ellos vivieron tantos momentos felices hasta aquel día

-Odiabas muchas cosas eras un pijo engreído- le pica siempre ha disfrutado molestándole

- Era un chico sensible es todo- se defiende

-Rechazabas a todas las buenorras del cole en los pasillos se comentaba que eras gay- se burla

-Ahora sabes que no lo soy tengo una larga lista de amantes- habla su vanidad

-Como se que no es una tapadera- continua con su juego ignorando la peligrosidad

- No lo es, lista- le hace cosquillas como si tuvieran diez años otra vez olvidando que hace poco se estaba planteando un alejamiento por el bien de todos

-Suéltame o te pego un tiro- no puede creer que sea tan inmaduro odia las cosquillas

-Estas obsesionada con el poder, a cuantos tíos has esposado- se detiene para mirarla a los ojos ella le hace una llave y queda encima de manera impresionante dejándolo no solamente sorprendido también un poco excitado

-A muchos mas de lo que te imaginas

* * *

><p>El calentamiento global le esta jugando una mala pasada o es la manera en que Kate se le tiró encima añadiéndole un soplo de magia a todo este asunto, es de locos lo que esta experimentando, un fuego intenso, confuso, un arte ilógico que no sabe de que manera interpretar. Nuevamente frenó las ganas de besarla en ese instante solo quería danzar al mismo compas de la lengua de la detective y reflejar con sus labios aquello que no puede decir con mas palabras porque no le entendería.<p>

Una chica guapa, inteligente y segura le ha invitado a su casa con el único plan de follar hasta el amanecer sin compromiso, en su momento lo vio como una salida, una buena manera de experimentar algo diferente, algo que no queme y sobre todo que no duela. Con la tontería de estar encerrado en casa luchando con sus demonios hace mucho que no sabe lo que es estar con una mujer teniendo en cuenta que en Londres se tiraba a una por día sin ninguna clase de problema

-Bonita casa- es un apartamento de soltera que esta muy bien se nota que esta chica no quiere hombres en su vida por ahora

-Quítate la ropa- le ordena directamente

Cuando Rick se gira para sonreírle ella ya esta desnuda esperándole esta muy buena eso ya lo sabia incluso cuando llevaba aquel vestido morado pero es que sin tela de por medio esta mucho mejor. Obedece su petición de inmediato le urge dejarse llevar y sentirse fuera de sí por un tiempo.

-Tengo debilidad por los hombres con una buena polla, sabia que eras grande en todo sentido Rick- le muerde la oreja sin piedad bajando hasta tomarle en su boca

Se nota su experiencia a pesar de aparentar muy poca edad sabe como ingeniárselas para manejar a un hombre a su voluntad, en cuestión de segundos le ha puesto tan duro que en cualquier momento puede explotar pero la imagen de Kate se cuela nuevamente en su cabeza como un balde de agua fría. Toma aquella mujer hasta dejarla atrapada en la pared y comienza a besarla pero Kate sigue allí dándole pequeños golpes en el corazón

-Lo siento no puedo- se aparta de repente muy confusa

-Me estas vacilando, ¿qué te pasa?- se asusta hasta ella

- Esto no es correcto- respira con dificultad

-¿Eres casado?- sospecha

-No es eso, perdóname- sale corriendo

* * *

><p>Con las prisas dejó hasta su chaqueta jamás le había pasado algo igual a lo mejor las cosas están empeorando y tiene que darle una solución rápida. Necesita volver a buscar ayuda esto tiene que hablarlo porque no esta bien, es que ya le esta afectando internamente, las ganas que tiene de ella ya le advirtieron que podría tratarse de una obsesión. El sabe que es algo mucho peor que eso, se trata de amor, de amor verdadero, ese que solo te pasa una vez y te cambia la historia para siempre.<p>

Se deja caer en el sofá agotado ha estado caminando por la nieve durante horas soportando el frio preguntándose como puede salir victorioso o en todo caso al menos vivo, se conformaría con salir vivo definitivamente. Ella se preocupa, esta tan extraño últimamente.

-Rick estas helado, ¿qué ha pasado?- acaricia su frente con ternura

-Yo no tengo derecho Kate, soy un mierda no tengo derecho ni siquiera a soñarlo- deja caer su cabeza en el regazo de la detective como un niño pequeño

-Sea lo que sea seguro que lo vas arreglar yo confío en ti- pasa la mano por el cabello del escritor

- Tu tienes razón debería volver a Londres- se esta sintiendo muy mal

-No digas tonterías yo nunca quise que te fueras, no se que problemas tengas pero te voy ayudar- lo siente muy desprotegido

-Mi problema eres tu

* * *

><p>La actitud de Rick le desconcierta y siente que lo ha vivido antes dentro de su propia carne, es de locos no puede ser y ambos tienen que evitarlo a toda costa. Se ha sentido muy mal al verlo llegar de esa manera tan frágil, y presiente que tiene fiebre por eso acomoda el termómetro debajo de su brazo. Quizás no debería ser tan dura con él después de todo no es culpable de su ataque de histeria ni de las pasiones que despertaba aquella hija de las mil putas, lo cierto es que aquella vez se sintió muy miserable y a veces le sigue pasando.<p>

-¿Esta enfermo tu hermano?- la voz de Josh la sobresalta aparta sus manos de Rick para no parecer demasiado afectada

-Creo que tiene fiebre- a veces quisiera mirar a Josh y sentirse enamorada

-Kate tengo que viajar- confiesa

-Eso no es algo extraño- esta acostumbrada

-Esta vez es por un año


	5. La verdad

Kate siempre fue una niña orgullosa, reservada con sus sentimientos, de esas que construyen una pared a su alrededor para que nadie vea lo que le pasa por dentro ni se atreva a preguntar. Es imposible que su novio se haya marchado y ella siga tan tranquila tirándose en el sofá y viendo la tele siete veces por semana. Lannie está de viaje, seguramente ella sabría como ayudarle y aconsejarle para que no dude ni un instante de que sobran a su alrededor suficientes candidatos para hacerla feliz. Como puede alguien no amarla, si tiene una sonrisa increíble y esos ojos que te roban las palabras hasta dejarte indefenso a sus pies como si no existiese nada mas importante que morirte aferrado a su cintura. Ese doctor circunspecto no se merece una mujer tan increíble, diferente a las demás y con los pies sobre la tierra. Ojalá él pudiese curarla de todo aquello que la atormentase, pero esta lejos de ser lo que mas necesita.

-¿Estas bien?- ella es la primera en romper el silencio todavía obsesionada por la manera en la que se comportó la otra noche llegando a casa empapado y con una buena fiebre diciendo tonterías

-Josh me ha llamado- confiesa para que ella sea consiente de que sabe por lo que esta pasando y ahora mas que nunca estará cerca cuidándole

-No ha pasado nada- su rostro cambia pero se ve que no quiere hablar del tema que se siente herida seguro que ya se imaginaba una vida con el barbie por todo lo que le ofrecía, estabilidad y confianza, con su partida tiene que comenzar desde cero y eso es muy jodido

-Te conozco Kate pero no voy a presionarte yo solo quiero que estés bien- necesita que ella le sienta como un amigo aunque jure que no le quiere en su vida

-Lo estoy, tampoco es que me vaya a morir por un idiota- le resta importancia pero él sabe que aunque no le quisiese debe estar doliéndole mucho

-Eso espero porque tengo dos entradas VIP para un show que te va encantar, es del mago ese que te gusta- es tan lindo verla sonreír y abrir la boca sorprendida como una niña entusiasmada y soñadora

-¿Estas bromeando?, lo he buscado en internet cuestan una fortuna- toma las entradas entre sus manos curiosa y olvidándose un poco de sus problemas

-De hecho son un regalo- confiesa orgulloso debido a su salto a la fama mediante la escritura ha tenido la oportunidad de viajar y conocer a mucha gente- después celebrará una fiesta en su casa y me encantaría que me acompañaras

-Seguro que ninguna de tus rubias se pondrá celosa de que me lleves a mi- es evidente que el podría llevar a cualquier modelo despampanante en vez de a ella

- No hay nada que me apetezca mas que recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo ya habrá tiempo para las rubias como tu dices- sonríe queriendo creer que son celos de verdad de los que tiene una mujer cuando un hombre le gusta cuando lo desea y no soporta que otra toque lo que le pertenece

-Supongo que no puedo decir que no- se muerde el labio divertida Rick la conoce tanto que le asusta a donde eso les pueda llevar si siguen acercándose tanto como años atrás

-No puedes, así que levanta el culo y ve a prepararte quiero que dejes a todos boquiabiertos- supone que no será tan difícil dado que su encanto va mas allá de tener un cuerpo estupendo, es sabia y no hay nada mas sexy que una mujer intelectual ante sus ojos

* * *

><p>El hecho de estar sentando a su lado con la luz apagada no hace mas que ponerle nervioso, ella esta pendiente de la actuación, curiosa, divertida, con esas expresiones naturales que adora ver en su rostro. Para Rick no hay mejor espectáculo que el que ella le está brindando se pregunta como puede seguir impresionándole alguien que conoce prácticamente de toda la vida, como puede gustarle alguien ya sabiendo sus defectos, como puede sentirse tan embriagado por unos labios que ni siquiera ha probado. Maldita necesidad por algo tan prohibido si ella tuviese el don de meterse en su cabeza le asesinaría por todas las cosas que se imagina haciendo con ella y que ni siquiera puede evitar. Parece un tonto mirándola, descubriéndola una y otra vez por si un día vuelve a estar lejos recordar a Kate Beckett, la detective mas guapa y autentica del universo.<p>

-Castle, ¿me estas escuchando?- Kate golpea constantemente su hombro en busca de una reacción pero él no puede pensar cuando la tiene tan cerca- se ha terminado la función y tu ni puto caso

-Yo es que soy mas de cine- trata de no parecer tan evidente cuando su función preferida es ver el rostro de la detective con una nueva luz distinta a la falta de esperanza-¿Lo has disfrutado?- le tiembla la voz cuando se da cuenta que sus manos están entrelazadas

-Perdón es por la emoción ha estado fantástico- se aparta por la incomodidad que ambos estaban sintiendo

-La noche apenas comienza- es tan caballero, tan cómplice con ella que todos allí apostarían que se tratase de una pareja completamente enamorada

-Gracias por traerme aquí necesitaba salir de aquella casa-aunque es difícil frente a él tienes que mostrar gratitud

* * *

><p>Era loco sospechar que conocería aquel mago que tanto le impresionaba y mucho menos visitaría su casa, Rick sin embargo ya estaría acostumbrado su vida no es mas que una aventura tras otra, por eso es tan distinto al Rick que recuerda, el muchacho reservado que todo el mundo ignoraba, el que cada vez que hablaba derretía su razón y siempre caminaba cerca de sus pasos para cuidarla.<p>

-Ella es Kate Beckett crecimos juntos- es muy difícil pararse allí diciendo que es su hermana o su hermanastra que mas da no quiere que ninguno de esos términos asechen su relación con la detective lo hace parecer mas enfermo de lo que ya es

-Un placer señorita me alegra conocer por fin a la musa de este genio- que aquel famoso artista le saludase dejó de tener la importancia que tenía cuando dijo lo de musa- el único sentimiento que le conozco a esta piedra de hombre es aquel que tiene por usted- vaya por dios ahora se siente a punto de caer inconsciente en el suelo y Rick casi se atraganta con el trago

-Kate es una admiradora fiel a tu trabajo- intenta cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-Me complace mucho saberlo yo en cambio soy admirador de su personaje- pero de que habla este hombre acaso es ella la mujer extraordinaria heroína de sus cuentos de misterio es cierto que muchas veces se le pasó por la cabeza pero él jamás da una descripción física de la agente y al parecer solo lo saben pocos

-Me gustaría que me explicases todo esto- se gira hacia su hermano cuando el mago se aleja a saludar otros invitados

-Se piensa que eres tu de quien escribo porque no conoce a nadie mas- trata de buscar una salida y el aire comienza a faltarle camina hasta el balcón mientras Kate le sigue confusa

-Es que tu no le has hablado de nadie mas- recalca porque siente como que le han invadido de repente las millones de personas que leen sus libros

- Veras cuando conocí tu decisión de pertenecer a la policía idealicé un personaje en mi cabeza acerca de ti porque comencé admirarte desproporcionadamente no se quizás era mi manera de estar cerca era demasiado fácil escribir todas esas cosas cuando estaba pensando en la mujer que te habías convertido- se confiesa porque no hay mejor manera de decirlo

-O sea que es verdad esa tal Nikky Heat esta inspirada en mi- tenia que haberse dado cuenta antes puesto que todo surgió cuando recibió la medalla de inspectora incluso mató inexplicadamente a su antiguo personaje

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?, si nunca lo has leído- Kate no solo ha leído cada letra se sabe de memoria cada conversación, cada situación y ahora comienza a sentirse un poco extraña

-Como te atreves a basar un personaje en mi sin consultármelo y con ese nombre de stripper- si en la policía sospechan que ese personaje tiene mucho que ver con ella y en realidad si que tuvo ese pasado loco podían hasta despedirla

-Tranquila si no lo sabe nadie- intenta aplacar la situación- y los pocos que lo saben sabrán guardar el secreto

-Quiero que ahora mismo pares de escribir sobre mi es que ahora lo entiendo todo viniste porque necesitabas inspiración porque tu editora te lo ordenó en ningún momento pensaste en querer arreglar las cosas conmigo- se siente defraudada- es enfermo lo que estas haciendo- se lo ha tomado peor de lo que imaginaba

* * *

><p>Cuando llega a casa la ve quemando unos libros y se sobresalta, nunca creyó que ella leyese sus obras pero enterarse de esa manera tampoco es una buena noticia. Esta enfadada porque es obvio que debió hablarlo con ella pero como iba a llamar desde Londres y decirle oye mira que me surgió una idea en la cabeza acerca de ti y quiero escribirla es sobre una agente con un pasado rebelde, involucrada en drogas y orgias si es que le hubiese matado de seguro.<p>

-Kate lo siento créeme te juro que no lo hice por vender tu historia lo hago porque nada me resulta mas placentero que escribir sobre ti porque yo se que eres extraordinaria y quiero que el mundo lo sepa también- la acorrala en la cocina para que no siga quemando cosas o al final quemará toda la casa

-Eres un imbécil y yo una estúpida por no sospecharlo si era tan indiscutible es que vaya detective soy una tonta al final- esta molesta consigo misma tanto se desconoce que es capaz de leer 5 libros y no darse cuenta que es la protagonista

-No lo eres Kate mírame no debí mentirte ni mucho menos usarte pero tienes que creerme era un infierno estar lejos de ti- necesita que ella se calme

-Pero que infierno cretino si te fuiste porque te dio la reverenda gana- ahora si que quiere perderle de vista para siempre

- Kate yo siento cosas y tu lo sabes, cosas que no debería pero cuando tu estas cerca me olvido de ello- quizás no debería confesarse pero no sabe que decirle

-Vete, si no te vas tu me voy yo aunque tenga que dormir debajo de un puente- rechaza aquello que le tenga que decir

-Al menos dime que tu también te sentiste así cuando pasó todo aquello y te volviste loca dime que fue porque te sentías traicionada- le suplica

-Claro que me sentía traicionada porque eres un gilipollas y ahora te quiero fuera de mi vida- le ordena con lagrimas en los ojos

El no se lo piensa mas y busca sus labios para unirse a ella de un modo especial, mas juntos que nunca compartiendo esta vez aquello que tanto evitan. Aquella boca simplemente nació para ser suya no encuentra otra explicación su sabor es exactamente la locura que anda buscando. Ella le muerde el labio con rabia pero a la vez con pasión, también le desea, también sospecha que nacieron para estar juntos, porque reaccionan a la vez y sus cuerpos se mueven a la vez, y ninguno de los dos puede impedirlo. Se sienten ahora mas que nunca, sienten que esto tenia que haber pasado hace siglos que aquellos es un acto de amor, una caricia que viene desde dentro, un sentimiento que ellos deseaban conocer pero nunca habían tenido


End file.
